wpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Team
Erica Gregory & Paul Gregory - Founder/Group Leader I Began the Worsley Paranormal Group after having paranormal experiences when my dad died in January 2003. I have believed in the paranormal and ghosts from being a child. My First real experience was when I was around 7 years old when I lived in Little Hulton. I believe I saw a figure at Peel Hospital one evening after being out with friends to a local youth club. Also believed the house we lived in to be haunted as did my sisters. Our first investigation was at the Golden Fleece, York, and we have gone on from there. We have since investigated Ordsall Hall, Worsley Old Hall, Smithills Hall, Edinburgh, and Mary Kings Close (where we saw a figure from the legs down walk past a wall). We have been to some sites two or three times, on each occasion we have picked up on different phenomena. We investigated the Royal Ordinance Factory at Eccles in August 2008; this is the first time we will have investigated outdoors as well as in smaller units on a large site. The group has been set up to allow non-members to experience a haunted investigation at a low price. We do not profit from any investigation, all money raised goes to paying for the site and any overheads. I believe that you need to talk to the Spirits for them to do anything. Have video footage of orb lights that seem to respond to me when asking questions these will be put on the site to view.Now Evps are a major thing with the group and these are getting stronger , Proof to me are these voices and also K2 readings.Completed a Diploma in PI . Paul began the group with me as a skeptic and is now starting to believe more and more,He is quite sensitive to feelings at places and has had touches and hair pulling from the unknown, again its the EVPs we are picking up which are making more and more of us believers, some of which are unreal. We work well as a group as most members are family or close friends and we know we dont make things up and trust each other in the investigations we do. James Martin - Medium I first became interested in the paranormal when I was a child living in Urmston. My bedroom, well lets just say, slept more than just myself. As time went on more and more 'coincidences' began to occur, cumulating in a trip on Most Haunted. I first met acclaimed Psychic TV star Fay Wright on a ghost night and she encouraged my abilities. For several years I regularly attended the Altrincham and Sale spiritualist church and gained an insite in to transitional meditation. Although I must admit, I have been 100% accurate at times, it is difficult finding the balance between thought and the other side. Perhaps in time I will develop my Mediumship and once and for all overcome my inner skepticisms. It was when both me and my mother were paying our last respects to my Grandma that I saw something near the door, as did my mother. After being told that I would "Know the time in which I should pay my final regards", this was it. Although I miss her deeply, I know that she is settled elsewhere and I am certain that although everybody hurts, that in our greatest time of need, we will be comforted by those we truly cannot replace. I first joined the WPG in my second visit to Ordsall Hall and after many investigations, I have experienced things that will never be replicated. Jordan Gregory - Investigator Believer